


Gotta be compatible/takes me to my limits

by paperdolls



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Erik Johnson Being A Bitch, Humour, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:04:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21968374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paperdolls/pseuds/paperdolls
Summary: EJ barely keeps from slamming his glass down onto the counter, “People you call daddy are supposed to be older than you, Landy,” EJ grits out, “It’s fucking weird to call someone younger than you daddy.”Or: the fic where EJ figures out that he wants to call Nate daddy, vows to kill Gabe Landeskog, gets hard to videos of Nate scoring goals and actually gets to call Nate daddy. Not in that order.
Relationships: Erik Johnson/Nathan MacKinnon
Comments: 26
Kudos: 349
Collections: The Sin Bin: A Hockey RPF Kink Meme





	Gotta be compatible/takes me to my limits

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fill for the a sin bin [asking for reverse daddy kink with the younger player being the daddy.](https://thesinbin.dreamwidth.org/3790.html?thread=4681934#cmt4681934)  
This was supposed to be a quick and dirty fill to break my writer's block. More than 5k words later, here we are boyyyyyys.
> 
> Lets pour one out for the thesis I was supposed to be working on 🙃
> 
> And yes, the title is from Pony by Ginuwine.

It starts of with Nate’s stupid nickname, EJ thinks, looking back. Not ‘the Dogg’ because EJ refuses to touch _that _and whatever kinks it could inspire with a ten foot pole. It’s just that one day Nate’s scored a beauty of a goal in practice against EJ defending and Gabe whoops, “You just got spanked by the Mac Daddy, horseboy.” 

EJ’s entire world stops for half a second—record scratch, freeze frame, the entire fucking works—and then EJ scrambles for a response, something to keep the sheer panic off his face and hide every fucking emotion he’s felt. It’s too late, everyone’s moved on and now it’s Sammy G being embarrassed by Nate. Gabe doesn’t chirp Sammy and awaken something inside him with it, EJ thinks bitterly, and then, _fuck you, you big headed asshole. _

It’s not enough to just think it so EJ skates by Gabe, says “Fuck you, you big headed asshole.” 

Gabe gives him a look, confused because everyone’s moved on by now. Then, he visibly remembers what he said and grins sharply at EJ, his handsome face going from James Bond to toothy cartoon villain #2. EJ nearly groans when he recognizes the fact that Gabe’s never gonna shut the fuck up now and EJ’s got no one to blame but himself.

The rest of practice is full of Gabe chirping EJ mercilessly. It’s mostly related to Nate and how he completely embarasses EJ or how Nate’s got smooth hands and how it must _suck _to get his ass handed to him on the daily.

EJ rolls his eyes, counts his lucky stars that Gabe didn’t clue in on what really got him about the chirp from earlier and chirps Gabe back because two can play that game. 

He almost makes it to the end of practice before Cale falls on his ass trying to defend Nate and Gabe hits _him _with the “That’s what we call an official welcome to the Avs by the Mac Daddy, rookie.”

EJ chokes a little and Gabe, standing beside him, gives him another one of those confused looks. EJ can see the moment when the cogs in his giant head finish turning and he figures it out, eyes going wide and shooting to EJ’s face. 

Bedsy announces the end of practice and EJ skates off the ice like a bat out of hell. He tries his fucking hardest to ignore the look Nate shoots him as he fast walks the best he can in skates to the locker room. 

**———**

EJ freaks out all through his shower, and then all through getting dressed. 

He tries his best to freak out quietly because the fuckers on this team are like gossipy sharks and if they smell a hint of blood in the gossipy waters they’ll attack. He thinks he succeeds because no one approaches him at all. 

He only considers he might have overshot ‘not freaking out’ and landed in ‘pissed off: do NOT approach’ when even Nate looks a little tentative coming over to his stall. EJ tries to paste on a smile but he can tell the results haven’t been great at the look on Nate’s face.

“Hey bud,” Nate says quietly because he’s bullied his way past EJ’s emotional constipation and weird hangups more times than EJ cares to admit over the last year of them dating, “you wanna come over?” 

EJ would _love _to go over to Nate’s right now and let Nate fuck his face until he can’t talk so that he has no chance at slipping up and saying something about this...thing. EJ also needs to go home and freak out so he shakes his head, says, “I have to do something, sorry.” It’s not a lie because yeah, EJ _does _have to go have a freakout, so he doesn’t feel too bad. 

“That’s alright,” Nate says easily, knocks his foot against EJ’s, one of the countless acts of physical affection he shows EJ. Then, a little more firmly, “Get a good meal in, eh?” EJ nods, thinks, _Nate takes such good care of me_ and then promptly makes a hasty exit because he absolutely cannot be fucking doing this in the locker room right now. 

**———**

EJ get home, eyes his couch for a minute in tortured temptation before his stomach growls and reminds him that despite his crisis he did indeed put in work during practice. 

_(Nate said to get a good meal)_

In the end it takes him a solid 30 minutes but he ends up where he aimed to be, lying face down on his couch and freaking out a little. He’s still there an hour later when Gabe finds him. 

EJ can hear the door knob turn, knows he locked it and Gabe’s got a key but absentmindedly he wonders if it might really be so bad if it were a fucking murderer or something. 

“Get up,” Gabe says, like an asshole. 

EJ ignores him, wonders if it might be too late to pretend he’s asleep. 

“So, you only listen when Nate tells you to do something now?” _Asshole. _

EJ gives him the finger. 

“I left my fucking baby at home to come help you figure your shit out, EJ,” Gabe says, flopping down onto the couch next to EJ. 

EJ gets up this time, scowls, grateful he didn’t put his teeth in because Gabe doesn’t deserve him with his teeth in. 

“Oh don’t give me that look, you and I both know you need my sage and genius advice,” Gabe says, assholeishly. 

“Fuck off, this is all your fault,” EJ says, tips his head back over the backrest of the couch, folding his arms. 

Gabe snorts, “Yeah sure. One quick question, though, about the aforementioned _this_. I know you’re having a freak out right now and I _think _I know what’s happening here but I’m not exactly sure so let’s clear this up, okay?” 

“You don’t even know what you’re about to give me ‘sage and genius advice’ on?”

Gabe barrels on, unconcerned about EJ’s extremely valid concerns, “Option one: you just realized you want to have kids and can’t wait to see Nate be a dad and you’re freaking out because apparently, a year of dating and 3 years of pining aren’t enough to make a decision like that.” 

EJ has to look at Gabe then, because _what the fuck? _

“Okay, so not that one then,” Gabe says, nodding his head knowingly like he’s some genius, “Option number two: you want to call Nate daddy and you’re freaking out.” 

EJ feels his face colour and Gabe grins, “Ah, that one then.” 

EJ glares.

“Listen man, I thought that might be that but if it were the first thing it’d be really weird for me to come back to that if I guessed wrong on the first try,” Gabe says, with a shrug. 

“Why are we discussing my sex life?” EJ asks, hopes he's projecting the dead-eyed stare that makes so many people leave him alone. 

No such luck with Landy of course, “When haven’t we discussed your sex life? Especially when you’re freaking out about something.” 

“That’s not true,” EJ says, frowns. 

“Remember that time Nate made you cry while fucking you and you liked it and then freaked out because he said sorry and promised not to do it again and you wanted to figure out how to get him to do it again?” 

EJ _does _tell Gabe too much about his sex life. 

“This is different,” EJ says, turns away from Gabe and staring at the wall behind his TV because there’s no way he can keep looking at stupid Gabe’s stupid face while having this conversation. 

“Oh my god,” Gabe says, fucking exhasperated, “Why is this different?” 

“Because it’s weird.”

“What the fuck makes it so weird? Or like, any weirder than being into crying while getting fucked?” 

EJ wracks his brain for a second, thinks about it, comes up with “Nate’s younger than me.” 

Gabe pauses. Then, “Erik, have you always been this stupid or did it happen when your parents dropped you on your head too many times?” 

EJ throws a pillow at Gabe, “I fucking hate you.” 

“No really,” Gabe insists, “I wanna know. I’m terrified I’m gonna drop my kid and I’m hoping knowing that the consequences will be a kid like you might drive the severity home.”

EJ gets up with a growl, stomps towards his kitchen for a glass of water, away from the asshole he calls his best friend. 

Gabe follows him, says, gentler this time, “Come on, really, why is that an issue, EJ?”

EJ barely keeps from slamming his glass down onto the counter, “People you call daddy are supposed to be older than you, Landy,” EJ grits out, “It’s fucking weird to call someone younger than you daddy.” 

“Who says that, EJ?” Gabe says, still gentle, which is almost worse than the chirping.

“People.” 

“EJ, buddy, no offense but people who would say that would also probably say it's weird to call your boyfriend daddy, fullstop. They would also say it’s weird to be into crying during sex. Why should you worry about them now?” 

EJ makes a sound, annoyed, “Okay,” he snaps, “_Nate’s _gonna think its weird and he’s gonna think it’s weird that I wanna call him daddy in the first fucking place _and _he’s gonna break up with me.” 

“I think you know that’s not true, buddy,” Gabe says, after a moment of silence. 

EJ puts his head down on the counter, groans again, whines, “What if it is, though?” 

“Nate loves you, EJ and even if he wasn’t into this, he wouldn’t fucking break up with you because of it,” Gabe soothes, “and how will you even know if he’s into it if you don’t bring it up?” 

EJ groans again, thinks about how this conversation is pretty much the same as they had last time they had a EJ’s Having A Sex Crisis conversation. He knows what Gabe’s gonna say: _talk to Nate, at least give him a chance to tell you how he feels_ and_ we all have our weird shit, EJ, it's nothing to worry about_ and _if he breaks up with you over this I swear I’ll fistfight him in the Pepsi Centre’s parking lot._

EJ knows what’s coming but he lets Gabe tell him anyways, because despite his faults, Gabe’s a good best friend.

**———**

EJ tries not to think about it for a while because despite what he promised Gabe, he doesn’t think he can handle having this conversation anytime soon. But unlike the last Crisis with a capital C, he doesn’t run from Nate.

He _does _end up letting Nate fuck his throat until he can’t speak later that night but he doesn’t bring it up. Nate clearly knows something’s up but he doesn’t press it. It clearly takes a lot of fucking effort on his part because he’s a control freak but he does it anyways. 

As a thank you, EJ asks Nate to come on his face because he knows Nate likes it the most and doesn’t swallow per his preference. 

**———**

Later that night, when Nate’s asleep, with EJ curled up behind him— because they’re equal opportunity spooners, thank you very much— EJ presses a kiss against Nate’s neck, and then, barely audible, whispers, “Daddy.” 

It makes EJ flush crimson even though Nate sleeps through it but EJ’s also self aware to admit that yeah, it sounds good on his tongue and it _does _make him want to wake Nate up and demand to be fucked. 

He doesn’t because Nate’s hair is all fluffy and he’s snoring a little and EJ can’t make himself ruin that. 

**———**

EJ takes to trying it out. A lot. 

In the morning, in the kitchen, when Nate’s back is turned, he watches the muscles in Nate’s back flex, thinks about Nate taking care of him and making him coffee. He mouths it. 

When they’re working out, Nate’s got his headphones in, blaring music, his thighs looking like huge trunks, bulging in his shorts and making EJ want to get on his knees. He says it aloud because Nate can’t hear him.

In Nate's bed, a few days later when Nate's fucking him from behind so good that he's making EJ’s legs shake. EJ can barely remember his own name through the ache in his body and the way his hole feels so fucking full. This time, he presses it into Nate’s pillows. 

One day, he even looks at a video of Nate scoring a beauty of a goal on the plane with Gabe asleep next to him and feels something stir in him. Everyone else is asleep so he says, softly, “Daddy.” 

Gabe startles next to him and EJ immediately pulls his headphones out and turns his phone’s screen off. Its definitely too late and Gabe definitely wasn’t asleep because he just _looks _at EJ, amusement and exasperation written on his face. 

“Don’t you fucking dare,” EJ hisses.

Gabe continues, undeterred, “You know, this is a new kind of procrastination for you. Points for creativity.” 

EJ thinks, for the thousandth time, that Gabe is a fucking _asshole. _

**———**

It’s about a week later when the inevitable happens and the entire thing comes crashing down

Nate’s blowing him and it’s been going on forever because he likes making EJ cry every chance he gets now. He hasn’t let EJ come, no matter how much EJ begs, pulling off everytime he's close to grab him around the base of his dick and doing something devastating like licking his lips like he can’t wait to have EJ back in his mouth. It’s so good. It’s so fucking tortorous. 

In the end, EJ’s dick feels like it might literally fall off if he doesn’t come and Nate goes to pull off again when EJ’s thigh twitches in a telltale sign, EJ just blurts out, “No, daddy, _please_!”

Nate’s eyes dart up sharply to EJ’s but he doesn’t pull off and actually keeps going this time.

EJ’s last coherent thought before he finally comes is a very, very stupid ‘maybe he didn’t hear me?’ 

“So,” Nate says afterwards, when his come is drying on EJ’s thigh, “Do you wanna call me daddy?” 

**———**

EJ manages to ward Nate off for a whole day after the blowjob because they have a game that night and EJ just cant be doing this right now. Nate even let's it go after the game, not mentioning it as they curl up in bed together to go to sleep. The next day, he's back on his bullshit, a dog with a bone and eager to talk about it. 

Then it’s a Conversation with a capital C because of course it is.

(“It’s _weird_.”

“What? Why is it weird?” 

“I’m...I’m 31.” 

“...What the fuck does that have to do with anything, EJ?”) 

Nate makes him spell out, in excruciating detail, exactly what he’s looking for and its fucking mortifying. 

EJ’s pretty sure his face has never been quite this red but Nate doesn’t show any judgement, if anything he looks really fucking into it. 

All in all it’s pretty much the same capital C Conversation they had about the sex tears. 

It ends the same way too, with both of them stripping and making out the entire way to EJ’s room.

**———**

Nate’s a really good kisser. Like, EJ’s known that for a long time but somehow it still sweeps him off his feet. Nate has this way of kissing you that makes you feel like the center of the world, like you’re being romanced and fucked all at once. When Nate kisses him, EJ feels it down to his toes. 

EJ makes a soft noise and opens his eyes when Nate pulls away with a soft bite to his lower lip. Nate’s smiling at him, and EJ shivers when Nate cups his cheek, thumb dragging across EJ’s bottom lip. EJ wants to open his mouth and suck it in but he’s not far gone enough to let himself do it. 

Nate must see the impulse on his face because he smiles again, eyes wrinkling up at the corners and says, “Why don’t you come sit in my lap so I can kiss you some more?” 

EJ makes a low noise, flushing at the thought of it but too eager not to make a move. Nate doesn’t direct him any further, sitting up with his back against the headboard, looking at him. EJ tries to ignore the weight of that gaze as he shuffles, bringing their bodies closer together. He ends up hovering awkwardly for a moment, shins resting on either sides of Nate’s thighs. For some reason, it’s embarrassing, the thought of sitting his ass down on Nate’s massive thighs, of being in Nate’s lap like he’s _small. _

Nate doesn’t make him take the next step on his own, grips EJ’s waist and tugs his down until he’s sat on Nate’s thighs. EJ bites his lip with every brush of his hard dick on Nate’s. He can’t stand meeting Nate’s gaze like this, not when he’s looking at EJ so intently so he leans in, closing his eyes, practically begging for a kiss. 

He feels Nate’s laugh against his mouth but he doesn’t even mind it, hitching his hips forward as Nate tugs him down properly with a hand on the back of his neck, bringing their mouths together again. 

It’s a good kiss, soft and sweet for the longest time, until Nate eases his tongue inside EJ’s mouth, gently coaxing it open until the kiss is a little wetter and messier. Embarrassingly, EJ can't stop his hips from hitching and gasping every time it makes his dick rub on Nate’s. 

He has to pull away to breathe eventually. The wet slide of everything, Nate’s tongue and his dick, steals his breath away. 

He can’t help but hitch their hips together again when he looks down and sees their dicks. It’s a hell of a sight, his dick is long and curved up, just as red as Nate's which is pressed up right there, about the same length but so much thicker. They’re both so wet because _god, _EJ’s dick leaks so fucking much, getting both of them slick like Nate’s gotten out the lube without EJ noticing. 

Nate’s eyes are sharp on him when he makes himself look away, mouth curved up at one corner like he knows how much EJ likes that. He probably does, EJ thinks a little feverishly, Nate knows exactly what drives him crazy. 

EJ hitches his hips forward again, tries again, making a low, disappointed noise when Nate clamps his hips still this time. He looks up at Nate pleadingly and Nate smiles, says “Come on baby, ask me for what you need.” 

It only takes a few seconds of Nate’s intense gaze on him to make EJ try, “Please fuck me?” 

Nate’s looks at him, unrelenting, brow arched a little in an unspoken demand for more.

EJ has to shut his eyes for a minute, prepare himself for a few long seconds before he opens them, eyes already a little wet with the embarrassment of it all, “Please daddy, fuck me?” 

Nate’s eyes go dark and his dick jerks against EJ’s. It makes EJ moan in satisfaction and this time when he tries to hitch his hips forward, Nate lets him. In fact, this time, Nate holds him close, their dicks pressed together harder, making EJ’s stomach twist pleasantly. 

“There’s daddy’s good boy,” Nate praises, voice low in the way it gets when he’s already balls deep in EJ, and it’s a combination of that and the words that finally makes EJ crack. Every thought he’d desperately been fending off for the last little while pours out of him in a whining, “Daddy, please, oh god.” 

Nate’s kind enough to EJ not to make him ask again but he’s not kind enough to turn him over. He puts EJ on his back, coaxing EJ’s knees up and spread, makes EJ hold them there. He’s bare to the entire room but more importantly and devastatingly, he’s bare to Nate. 

Earlier today he’d fingered himself in the shower, thinking of this very moment, but even still, when Nate presses two lube slick fingers against the rim of EJ’s hole, circling softly and patiently, it feels like being 18 and a virgin again, curious about if he’d even like this. 

He knows now that he _loves _it. Loves it especially with Nate fucking him.

His feet kicks out a little in surprise when Nate presses his finger inside, just to the first knuckle. It’s barely anything but EJ’s so keyed up that it might as well be two fingers. Nate flashes EJ a little smile when he looks up and EJ smiles back a little dopily. Then Nate tugs, just a little, pulls EJ’s hole open and EJ’s mouth drops open too, too proud to moan just yet but too hungry not to react. EJ’s still looking into Nate’s eyes when he pulls his finger out before fucking back in, just a little further this time. 

It goes on like that for what feels like forever, Nate rocking his finger in and out, slowly pushing in more and more, twisting with every pull out and pushing with every thrust inside until his knuckles are pressing against EJ’s taint. EJ pants, just a little, stubborn enough to try to hold out on Nate until he gives EJ more. 

He doesn't actually hold out that long, moans when Nate says, “Alright, I think you’re ready for two, don’t you?” 

EJ nods, only realizes something is wrong when Nate pinches his thigh and makes him look up. Nate’s looks back at him with sharp eyes, something about his body language bringing EJ to attention when he speaks, “Ask nicely or you wont get it, baby. I told you that, didn’t I? You’re not gonna let me down now, will you?” 

EJ shakes his head in denial almost immediately, “No, no, I'm sorry, I’m sorry I wont,” and then, because he doesn’t want to let Nate down no matter how much it makes his face flame, “Please daddy, please give me another one?” 

Nate moans then, fingers tightening on EJ’s thigh for a quick moment before he lets go. He looks hungry when he finally slides two fingers into EJ, a lot faster than the first had been. It feel so fucking good, and EJ arches his back a little, moaning this time because Nate drags his fingers out perfectly on every pull out and crooks them just right on every thrust back in. 

Nate’s fingers always feel so good. _Silky hands _EJ thinks, a little hysterical. 

“I want your dick,” EJ blurts out when Nate goes to get a third finger in. Nate glances up at him, skeptical and EJ forces himself to admit, “I wanna—I want you to open me up on your dick,” and then, voice shaking, “Please, daddy?”

Nate moans, pulling his fingers out and leaning in to kiss EJ, much quicker this time. It still takes EJ’s breath away. Nate’s “You’re so perfect for daddy,” making his chest feel even tighter. 

Like this, with EJ’s knees held up by Nate’s strong arms, all of that perfect strength coiled up and waiting to be unleashed, it feels even better to have Nate between his thighs. It makes him feel _small _and taken care of.

“Are you ready?” Nate asks, and like this, with the head of his dick nudging up against EJ’s hole, teasing him until his body aches with the tension of holding still, it feels easy to breathe out, “Yes daddy.” 

Nate rubs his dick on EJ’s hole for a few long moments, the slick slide of lube and precome and the blood-hot head of Nate’s dick teasing over where EJ’s desperate for it. EJ tries to be good, tries to stay still and wait like a _good boy. _

EJ’s getting ready to beg again when Nate finally slides inside, painfully slowly, pausing to really letting EJ feel the fat head of Nate’s dick hold him open before pressing inside. EJ’s dick jerks a little in response to the slow slide inside, mouth falling open on a moan with the way Nate pushes his way inside, insistent and determined the way he always is with everything, _Jesus. _

“Are you okay?” Nate asks once EJ’s stuffed full and trying to get used to it. EJ gives him a jerky nod, his eyes squeezed shut to try and register how it feels. 

“Good,” Nate says, then, in a different tone, “Open your eyes and look at where you’re taking daddy’s dick, baby.” 

EJ jerks in response, the back of his neck prickling with heat as he forces his eyes open. He looks at Nate first because he thinks that might be easier. In reality it’s worse because now he can see the way Nate’s mouth is curled up in a pleased smile, can really see the look in his eyes that’s in sharp contrast with it—intense and hungry, like he wants to take EJ apart. 

A glance at where Nate’s fucking him open is almost as bad. It’s a shock every time, seeing their thighs pressed together and the contrast of Nate’s pale skin against his tan. Then Nate pulls out almost all the way and that’s _worse _because now EJ can _see _his rim clutching at Nate’s thick dick even with all the lube that’s slicking the way, hungry to keep him where he was. It feels a little unreal when he sees it like that, the length and girth of Nate’s dick poised to push back in. He can’t believe he has that inside him. 

“Oh god,” EJ whispers breathlessly, and then Nate adjusts his grip on EJ’s thighs, pushing them a little further and thrusts back in, a little faster, and it makes his dick rub over EJ’s prostate and light a fire at the base of his spine. This time, EJ’s _oh god_ comes with a moan. 

Nate moans as he keeps his thrusts steady and deep. EJ wants to look up at him but he wants to be good too so doesn’t stop staring at where his body is so reluctant to let go of Nate. He can see his hole clench when Nate says, “You’re so tight, baby. You’re making daddy feel so good, c’mon you can look at me.” 

EJ glances up at Nate’s face, sees it twisted up in pleasure and that feels almost as good as Nate’s dick because yeah, Nate looks like it feels good, like EJ’s doing good. Pleasure tips into an overwhelming need to say it, say the words Nate’s been giving him permission to say, so he does, “Yes daddy, God, please—it’s so good daddy, _please_.” 

Nate fucks him like that for a long while with EJ on his back, unable to look away from Nate’s face, the furrow of his brow, the way his mouth falls open. Eventually, he speeds up his thrusts, glancing at EJ in that way that pins him to place, says, “That’s right, daddy knows what you need,” and EJ clues in that he’s been panting _daddy _and _please, _mindless. It comes just as easily to him as moaning Nate’s name. 

It’s good, it’s so fucking good. Nate rocks into him, his dick fills EJ up just right, presses against his prostate and making him see stars. He talks to EJ the entire time, tells him how he’s such a good boy and daddy loves him so much. EJ, for his part, just keeps moaning “Daddy yes,” right back. 

Nate fucks him and keeps fucking him until he’s squirming, tears leaking from behind closed eyes and the grip of an invisible fist squeezing tighter with every good thrust that gets him. He’s so fucking close when Nate goes for the kill—because of course he does, he’s _Nate _and Nate’s always been fucking _merciless _when it comes to ripping him apart—says “Next time I’ll bend you over my knee before I do this, make you cry so you won’t hold out on me so long— next time I’ll _make _you admit how much you need daddy to fuck you.” 

It takes just a few more thrusts before EJ comes, his dick spitting out come all over his stomach, and his chest. Nate grins at him, smug and hungry, and keeps going, thrusts harder and rougher now, a little uncontrolled. EJ is useless to do anything but lie there, shivering with oversensitivity, barely able to keep his eyes open but trying his hardest anyways because god, he wants to see Nate’s face when he comes. He gets his wish not too long after that, because Nate always gets off on making EJ come and _then _fucking him mercilessly and today isn’t any exception. Nate makes sure to grind his hips deep, pushing his come so deep that EJ’s sure he’s gonna be leaking it for a while. 

Nate climbs off him, kissing him the entire time, gentle again and EJ shivers, mumbles “Thank you, daddy.” 

Nate shudders against him, and that’s good too, a reminder that Nate’s just as into this as EJ— although EJ supposes that that his come, lazily leaking its way out of EJ is a good reminder too. 

“You’re welcome, baby,” Nate says, and then, before EJ can say anything else, “Why don’t you turn over for me now?” 

EJ knows exactly what he’s going for and he listens. After all this time, it’s still embarrassing for EJ to roll over and get his knees under him but he knows Nate’s not gonna rest until he does this. Sometimes EJ thinks its Nate’s favourite part about coming in him. 

Nate kisses his hips, his thighs, his cheeks but doesn’t go where he really wants, where EJ wants him. EJ can feel himself leak a little, trail of slick running down his balls, dripping onto the sheets. It’s embarrassing and it makes him shiver.

He wiggles a little impatiently, like Nate’s forgotten. Nate laughs at him, says, “You gonna ask nicely?” 

EJ makes a low noise where he’s pressed his face against the sheets, protest and embarrassment all at once. Nate doesn’t ask again, but then again, he doesn’t have to. 

“Daddy, please put your mouth on me?” 

Nate chuckles, warm air against EJ’s ass, but he doesn’t respond verbally before he dives in, spreading EJ’s ass with his big hands and licking him firmly. He doesn’t press his tongue inside EJ at first, just licks over EJ’s hole with broad strokes, trails his tongue down EJ’s taint and sucks EJ’s balls into his mouth before making the journey back to his hole. He presses a wet, messy kiss on his taint before he licks EJ’s hole again. 

It’s fucking intoxicating, but it’s not enough. EJ rocks back on it and does all the things he knows Nate likes. He arches his back sluttily and parts his thighs further, even turns his head to the side so that Nate can hear him. It gets him nowhere, nothing more until he whines, “Daddy.” 

It’s exactly what Nate’s been waiting for. 

From there it’s Nate’s tongue spearing inside EJ’s hole, his low moans against EJ’s skin, the intense suction of Nate’s mouth sealed around him. EJ can’t get hard again, not so soon after coming his brains out, but Nate practically frenching his hole feels so good that he moans for Nate anyways and says, like a good boy, “yes daddy, please,” and “feels so good daddy” and of course, just “daddy!”

By the time Nate’s done with him, he’s crying and his hole feels wet all over again, leaking spit just like he was leaking come. It feels dirty and good. 

He’s helpless against Nate turning him back over, kissing him again. He tastes both himself and Nate on the tongue inside his mouth. Thankfully, Nate doesn’t insist on kissing him for too long though, because EJ doesn’t think he could stand it again, the intensity and the sheer concentration of Nate’s attention on him. 

“I love you,” Nate tells him, pressed up against his back, kissing his neck softly. 

EJ’s wrung out enough to tilt right back into it and close his eyes, relaxing, “I love you too, daddy.” 

**———**

EJ’s almost asleep when Nate stirs behind him and says, “Hey, just one thing, can you ask Gabe to stop sending me virtual Father's Day cards?” 

“I swear to _god _I’m gonna murder that fucker.”


End file.
